1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination structure for a vehicle, and more particularly to a switching device for switching between low beam mode and high beam mode of a xenon headlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When driving a car, whether the driver's view is good or not is closely related to the driver's safety, especially driving in the dusky environment or in bad weather, such as in the morning, dusk or at night, the driver must turn on the headlight to see the front road, and to allow the oncoming vehicle to see the position of the vehicle. Therefore, the illuminance and the illumination range of the vehicle's headlight are very important, and in order to meet the abovementioned requirements, the current trend is to change the headlight to xenon lamp tube before the vehicle leaves the factory.
TW Pat. Nos 092219303 and 093218363 disclose “a switching device for switching headlight between high beam and low beam” and “an improved structure for switching headlight between high beam and low beam”, these two Patents all utilize electromagnetic valve to drive the light-shield board, and the variation of the position of the light-shield board changes the illumination range of the light source, thus achieving the purpose of switching between high beam and low beam. And this is the design trend of today's vehicle headlight low and high beams switching device.
Based on the idea of using the electromagnetic valve to move the light-shield board, and changing the illumination range of the light source with the variation of the position of the light-shield board, the author of the invention designed an invention designed an innovated structure for controlling low and high beams of an xenon headlight, which is different from the two abovementioned low and light beams switching devices.